Leaving Town
by FjFandom
Summary: Regina finds out she is pregnant with Robin's magical baby, which speeds up her pregnancy, she panics when Emma thinks she's doing VooDoo to steal someone else's child, and Regina gives up hope after pushing Henry away. Eventual SQ, but a bit of OQ because it's his child, do not be mad okay? xx Enjoy
1. Ch 1: Positive

_**A/N :**_

 **I don't own OUAT or it's characters - that's why Swan Queen isn't canon, if I did, it would have happened in season 1.**

 **Set after Robin leaves with Marian, but the Snow Queen plot line will be changed in later chapters.**

 _ **IMPORTANT - 5/10/16 - I've had all of my stories sitting around for a little while, I hope you like the newly edited version of Leaving Town CH 1.**_

* * *

 **~Regina Mills.**

She stared down at the test in front of her. It was a ridiculous pursuit in finding one, she had to leave Storybrooke with that ridiculous scroll knowing it would be all over the town if anyone had found out that she bought a pregnancy test, and magically stealing one would have lead to ridiculous accusations of her being 'evil'. It would have been easier if this test was negative.

But it wasn't, it said positive in big bold letters on the screen.

She stared at the test.

So, she was having Robin's baby. Robin, a man who had left town to be with his wife, so now she was completely alone with his child inside of her.

Which was another thing, she shouldn't be able to have a child, she cursed her womb, and she hadn't given out or hadn't been given any kisses of true love, lately so did Henry's kiss that broke the curse heal her? She knew what she had with Robin was different than what would have been if she had gone into the tavern, but she had cursed her womb, Robin should have cured that for her, or at least she should have been able to tell, they hadn't used protection because she knew there was no point, she hadn't thought of what happened when she shared true love's kiss with her son.

So now she had a little piece of Robin inside of her? And how was she going to go through with this? She was all alone, Henry kept coming to her door, begging for her to let him in, if in a few months if she relented, surely he would know? He knew she was drinking herself to sleep, which, had to stop now, what if it had already affected her child?

This was all too much, she threw the stick into the bin and pulled out a large tub of ice cream, if she couldn't find reprieve in alcohol, she could at least drown her sorrows in the comfort foods she hid from everyone, Henry probably didn't know that she kept this hidden, as go-to comfort food. This definitely counted. She knew she would have to conceal this though, especially from Henry, and before her magic would fade, if this baby had magic involved - which she strongly suspected it would because she had a cursed womb, how do you break a curse? Magic. So yes, this tiny child would drain her of magical ability- it would drain her and be learn whatever magic she would perform in the late stages.

She needed to stop unwanted visitors from coming and seeing her, including her son, which did hurt her because sometimes hearing his voice through the door would calm her down, but he couldn't know, opting for now rather than later, deciding not to care if her child could develop skills of learning a protection spell at what she guessed was only a month or so, the child couldn't be that adept at it's skills, the few she knew of magical baby cases back in the enchanted forest, was that their ability to perform magical skills dulled at about 6 months in, and they learnt repeated spells from 4 months in, so she had time, discarding the already melting ice cream, she stood in the middle of the hall in front of her door. Raising her hands, she remembered the precise incantations needed to keep everyone out.

 _Concentrate on who you are protecting, you and your child, by extension you are protecting Storybrooke by keeping yourself here._

It was all she could do to tell herself it was better for Henry, but she knew that now she should be backing up on stores for the baby, things could get hazardous if it learnt summoning spells, or worse, transformation spells.

It was better this way, and she wasn't entirely alone as usual, she was at least with her child for the next eight months or so. She wasn't entirely alone.

* * *

 **~Emma Swan.**

"Hey kid, you okay?" Emma slammed the door shut with her food and carried the groceries to the table where she began unpacking them, Henry was sitting staring at a letter he had in his hands, unopened.

"Yeah, it's just, this appeared in my room today and, I know it's from my Mom, but I don't wanna open it." Emma sighed, unpacking the last few things into the fridge, she took Henry's hand in her own, feeling pained when he wouldn't look up to meet her eyes.

"Kid, she's going through some stuff right now, want me to read it with you?" Henry shook his head and fumbled around in his pocket for something, still keeping his eyes staring intently at the envelope with his name delicately written across the front. Definitely from Regina.

"No, you have one too, though. I'm scared, what if something's happened?" That was when he dared look up and Emma saw the pained look in his eyes, being puffy and red, swollen from crying.

"Hey kid, I'm sure your mom's fine, we'll read them together, okay?" Pulling up a chair to sit next to him on the island, she scrambled at the back of the envelope, tearing it open. This was the most Regina had talked to her since Robin left.

 _Miss Swan,_

 _I appreciate you and Henry's unneeded efforts to lift my spirits in the situation from the passing of recent events, however this letter is to inform you that I am perfectly okay, but that neither of you should step foot near my premises._

 _I don't wish to see you nor Henry there for some time._

 _It's best that you trust my decision and keep to yourselves._

 _Don't take this as further invitation to pester me more._

 _Look after Henry,_

 _-Regina._

Who the hell did she think she was? This was going to torture him, she didn't want to look at his letter, but he discarded it by slamming it down the table and storming off into his room, and she needed to see what his said.

 _Henry,_

 _I know you think you're helping by coming to my door each day but you're not._

 _I need to have some space on my own for a while, and that means you staying away from the mansion until further notice._

 _I'm sorry but I do love you. It's for your own good, Henry._

 _-Mom._

Okay who the fuck did she think she was? This wasn't for anyone's good. If Regina was sending these letters then she'd gotten worse, that meant they both had to go to her.

"Henry, get your stuff we're going to your mom's!" She heard him shuffling about in his room and knew he would come.

They had to see what the hell had happened to Regina.

* * *

 **Regina.**

Now that she knew she was pregnant, she had transported a lot of healthy foods over from the store to her cupboards, making sure to leave a small expense of money paid for what she bought, without actually having left the house. She let her hands fall down to her belly, it wasn't even swollen, she just felt normal, and she knew if she had taken better care of herself and not starved herself because of the sadness Robin left behind, maybe she'd be showing a little.

She knew the letter she had left Henry would have been enough to keep him from her, she just worried that the fool Emma was would peak and read his, and drag him here to annoy her more.

 _Speak of the devil_ , as flash of yellow caught Regina's eye and she spotted that Emma's bug was pulling down her street. This was going to be a test on her magic.

A slam of one door.

 _God please let Henry be at the loft._

A slam of a second.

 _Damn_ , she hoped Emma wouldn't run at the door, but she hoped the barrier would stand.

"Regi-ARGH!" _And the idiot swan deserves congratulations at not heeding any warnings, as per usual._

"What the Hell Regina! I know you're in there!" She tried to resist the urge to look through the window, but did give in to using the mirror.

A wave of her hand and the mirror cleared.

And there was Emma, wiping dirt and gravel off of her jeans and there was Henry.

Sweet beautiful Henry who looked so disheveled, his hands pounding on the barrier.

"Mom! Let me in! I want to see you!" his hands would get so burned from the magic of the barrier, thank god Emma was there pulling him back, as she watched Henry struggle in Emma's arms she almost relented. But she had to be strong, and she ignored Emma's struggling attempts to force Henry back into the car, the only words she heard were Emma's last.

"I'll find a way through this. Through to you Regina. Me and the Kid, we both will."

* * *

Weeks passed, and Every day she would be faced with that bug coming to her house, Emma placing a pale hand against the invisible barrier at the end of a rant and the same words repeated as a low whisper, an attempt at her own determination.

 _"I'll find a way through this."_

And maybe she was, with the baby nearing about 3 months she feared the baby learning of her conjuring, when she was only thinking of her cravings whatever it was would suddenly appear before her, it was terrifying at first but she was growing to love the tiny bump that was looking out for her.

That was until the barrier began failing, and Henry stopped coming.

He kept saying fewer things as Emma began saying more, He would visit from instead of before and after school and late at night, which began to slowly wind down to one or two visits a week, he barely said anything at all anymore, he would just sit sometimes and stare at the invisible barrier, barely talking, and it killed each time he whispered the words "I love you Mom", she would always whisper it back, saying "We love you", but never could she open the door and break the barrier for him, because now a keen eye would notice that she was showing a little.

Emma would come though, and she would tell her about her day, what's been happening with Henry and trivial things like how Snow was being annoying and David's nuisances as Deputy, and others she would talk about getting her back.

The barrier only began to fail when Emma would touch it, she could feel the magic failing and sometimes she could feel her baby kick when Emma would press her hand against the barrier, and it freaked her out. She cast more spells to keep Emma out but her baby was failing the magic, and the barrier became slowly visible.

To keep her time and stop being bored she decided she would prepare her baby's room.

She didn't know the sex yet but it didn't stop her, she chose the room closest to hers, in between her own and Henry's, for a small nursery to keep her child in, wary of how much magic the glamour would have she decided to conjure the painting and decoration materials. She wanted her baby to have a small piece of Robin with them, even if he was in New York and didn't know that he had another child, she chose a light green color that would match whatever sex the baby was, it reminded her of his scarf and his eyes, and the greens covering the forest, she wanted so much of this baby to be a little girl, because she had Henry and had loved Roland, but she wanted to love a little girl like she tried to with Snow, but this time she vowed that she would love and care for her child.

She couldn't care for her fully with any doctors appointments or midwife help, but she did her best with what was at her disposal. Books and the internet were a grand help but the magic aspect seemed to be betraying her.

* * *

 **Emma.**

"Hey, Regina. So you're still hiding. And I get that. Today I did some patrols and I got through a lot of paperwork. Mary-Margaret's not really that helpful pestering me with it being the Mayor, because she lays more on David than me for some reason, I've said that already but yeah, David's been complaining some. Henry's not doing so well, there's been a few times where he's not gone to school, but I've helped him out with it a bit, I hope." She sighed stepping forward, her magic acutely aware of the magic in front of her.

"Regina, Henry misses you. I miss you too. I'll find a way through this." She stepped forward, hand against the magical barrier feeling it vibrate through the magic. "I will, Regina." She stepped away and back into her bug.

Smiling as the spell Gold gave her was making its way through the barrier.

* * *

 **Regina.**

"Hi baby, you're room's finally finished." She whispered, smiling down at her slightly swollen belly.

She looked around the room, the walls a light green color with a deep green skirting board and matching curtains, the sunlight was flooding through the room and illuminating the cot that she had ready for her child, it was made of wood and held together by joinings and intricate carvings that she created with her magic. There was a stallion in a forest and a foal beside them in mid-gallop. It was covered in little green blankets and pillows and her heart ached for Robin, it reminded her of him and Roland so much. She felt a stray betrayal of a tear make its path down her cheek and she swatted it away, her hands coming to rest on her small bump.

She was interrupted by the sounds of Emma's bug tearing down the street. She opened the mirror's magic so she could see her.

"Hi Regina. So today was pretty much the same as the last. And now I can feel your spell is failing. I don't know why you're hiding like this, but I will get through to you. It's breaking and I know it." She pushed her hand against the barrier hard, she almost felt herself getting through but her hand began to feel the heat pouring through it, scalding her skin.

"Shit! Regina! Just take it down!" She thumped her hand against the barrier in her frustration, ready for when it got flung back, and stormed off into her car.

The mirror faded as she had already begun to walk away.

* * *

And then Henry gave up hope. When after 4 months of isolation, being 5 months pregnant. He stopped coming. Emma came everyday and started to just yell at her, she stopped bothering watching Emma through the mirror, mainly because she feared her baby could learn how to show her some things she wouldn't want to see. She started to fear her baby was growing faster than a normal child pregnancy. She felt closer to eight months pregnant than five. She looked larger than she should have been, Her bladder had lost all of the self control she had, she felt her emotions were all over the place, especially overwhelming anxiety that only seemed to subside when Emma showed up. It peaked when her baby started showing her Emma at random points during the day. She would be reading up on magic involved with pregnancy and any reflective surface would light up and show the blonde doing random things, like signing paperwork, talking to Henry, David or Snow and it hurt when she saw brief glimpses of her son.

She was reading about magic speeding up pregnancies so that they would give birth to fully developed babies as early as 6 months. Just as she was reading on remedies for the pain of the baby growing so fast- because her swollen ankles were definitely telling her this baby was getting heavier each day- She felt her magic on the mirror without even having to look up, it was Emma, talking to Henry alone in their loft, she let loose tears at the sight of him, a raging ache in her chest, she hadn't seen him for over four months now and he looked better without her, he had a smile that reached his eyes. She wanted to reach out and hug him and it stung that he had given up on her, even though she knew she pushed him away.

* * *

 **Emma.**

"Hey so kid, I think you're mom's magic barrier is finally starting to fade away, Gold says it would be a matter of days, would you wanna go see her when it's gone?" Henry shook his head, barely looking up from the video game.

"Kid, she's your mom you don't wanna see her?" Henry turned his game on pause and swiveled around to stare at Emma.

"Look, I get it, she's upset she needs time. I don't want her to get mad by us breaking her spell. She'll see me when she's ready." Emma shook her head, when had Henry gotten so cut-off? He turned back to his video game hoping his words would sink it. To no avail.

"Well, I'm gonna go and see her, make sure she's still there." Henry nodded but said nothing, if it weren't for that she'd almost have been sure he wasn't listening to her.

She went back upstairs, hoping in a few days or less she could see the brunette again.

* * *

 **Regina.**

"Hey there Bambi, looks like you're older than we thought." She rested her hand on her now definitely-more-than-six-months bump and smoothed out the page of the book before her, it was a spell that would show you when you're baby was going to give birth, as she started the spell, she could feel her little bump kicking and squirming as it always did when either of them was performing magic, a cloud arose from her hand and surrounded her bump, she felt the warmth of the glow and it turned a pastel yellow color before literally sinking into her bump. She turned the books page and noted the color was telling her she had less 1 week more to go, terrifying as that thought was, it helped to know it would be over soon yet she still had no time left to prepare, now she was only worrying over the aspects of having a home birth alone, and the fact that the only spells she could do seemed to do the opposite of what she wanted them to do, sighing as she put the book down she pushed herself up of the chair and hauled herself up and stood, she was wearing a large sweater and yoga-style maternity pants that hid her bump quite well, but as she stood they shifted in their position as with the baby, causing her to have to go for another impromptu bathroom break.

When she got back and out into the main foyer she froze. Someone had knocked on her door, _how was that even remotely possible?_ She tried to get the mirror behind her to work but her Bambi was for some reason not letting her, she almost growled her frustration but then heard the knocks and the words of the blonde.

"Regina I know you're in there! You've got ten seconds and then I'm coming in!" _Crap_ , she had to go hide, fast, and she was carrying her Bambi with her! She ran the best she could ( although it would have been perceived as a waddle ) And locked herself in the bathroom, the blonde's shouts of a countdown was almost up, and she sighed as she sat down on the cool lid of the toilet seat.

"Regina! I'm coming in!" She heard the blonde roaming down stairs and willed for her to leave.

* * *

 **Emma.**

"Shit, Regina what have you done?" She muttered as she came to the room full of books written in all kinds of languages, almost all open and splayed out in a formation circle, almost all of them containing pictures of fetuses and magical spells and incantations and _god_ , just what has Regina been planning? Picking one up because _shit it was glowing_! And running upstairs to find Regina because fuck this was creeping her out, and she was opening all the rooms to each of the doors and she found a nursery.

"Regina, I swear to god please don't tell me.." She trailed of as she felt magic pulling her closer, was Regina performing this fucking glowing spell right now? What was she going to do make a fucking baby?

"Jesus Christ Regina! What the fuck have you done?" Regina's head snapped up, she could feel her Bambi's magic propelling outward and she was powerless to stop it, desperately trying not to cry she hushed herself and calmed herself by patting her belly.

"Bambi, please not now, Mommy needs you to stop, please?" And thank whatever higher power that had screwed her over so many times stopped her Bambi from letting Swan know where she was.

"Regina where the fuck are you?!" She could hear her screaming through the door, she must be in the very next room.

"I swear to god, if you're stealing somebody's kid for some fucked up magic shit!"

And she was crying, she could not tell Emma anything but she knew that she had seen her Bambi's room and now everything was crashing down around her.

* * *

 **~Snow White.**

"Emma what's wrong?" Snow was worried as Emma had plonked some glowing book with a bunch of symbols and colors and random incantations she didn't want to think about and just sat down, hugging herself, like she was being torn apart from the inside.

She sat down next to her rubbing what she hoped were soothing circles on her back, here she had a chance to be a comforting mother.

"Emma, tell us what's wrong what are you doing with a magical book?" Emma stiffened and turned to face her.

"I'm not the one with magic books about babies and a fucking nursery waiting for someone else's kid!" She stood up and stalked back over to the book, throwing it down in front of her mother and flipping until she got to a page with a diagram of a child and hands surrounding it, with a white glowing cloud forming - _wait, is it moving? Are magic books animated?_

"Emma, what are you talking about, where did you get that?" She eyed the book warily as if the words were about to jump up and spout out some unknown evil.

"This! I got it at Regina's house, she has a goddamn nursery waiting for the child that no doubt she's using magic to get!" Snow shook her head, of the many evils Regina committed as Queen, she never hurt a child, not once, in fact she did evil things to cover up the fact she was kind to them.

"Emma, Regina in all her life has never done anything so malevolent to anyone where there is a child involved." Emma shook her head and was laughing hysterically, and it made her flinch, though she continued without noticing..

"Well if she's fucking pregnant I'd like to see the doctor she's been going to!" Snow nodded standing up and taking Emma's hands in her own.

"You're right, but we need to see what this spell does, we need to talk to Gold."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **5/10/16 - This is the first and only updated chapter of this story, I will go through the rest of the chapters and they will have dates telling you when they have been updated in the Author's note. It was just really bugging me in all my stories lately, so look out for the same if you happen to follow anything else I write.**

 **If you're reading this after the above date, then continue reading, the next chapters will be edited soon.**

 **As Always, thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	2. Ch 2: Fleeing

_**A/N:**_

 **Just clearing a small thing up here, Robin is mentioned, as he is in other chapters and also, the father. This is not an OutlawQueen fic, It's SwanQueen all the way.**

 _ **IMPORTANT-13/10/16-This chapter has been re-edited, as mentioned in Chapter One, enjoy! X**_

* * *

 **~Regina.**

So, Emma Swan thought she could barge into her life and take away her child again.

She thought it slightly amusing that this time around it was her biological child, yet still, her little Bambi who she and she _alone_ had been caring for. And she couldn't let them take her one salvation away from her, the one little person in the world who heard her, understood her and had no problem seeing who she was. SHe thought that could have been Emma and Henry, but they didn't think so. It sounded ridiculous to think that this was a little child who could to so much for her, but this was it, she had to protect the child who wasn't born yet, but had already given her so much- she _had_ to protect the small child inside of her.

She had to leave Storybrooke.

* * *

 **~Emma.**

She had picked up the book and spun herself and Mary-Margaret out of the door, she knew she couldn't trust Gold but with Regina doing baby-voodoo what was the lesser of two evils here? _Dear god_ , she prefers Rumplestiltskin to the Evil Queen. Since when did that happen?

When they came to Gold's shop it looked abandoned, no-one seemed to be around, but when Belle came around from the corner of the shop carrying some books she watched her smile falter before being replaced by something that wasn't forced, just wary.

"What can I ...uh, do for you?" She seemed nervous and rightfully so, the book in Emma's hands was glowing brighter slowly, a soft gold haze emitting from it and Belle -being smart- was eyeing it closely.

"We found this at Regina's, I finally got through the damn barrier, and she has a nursery and books like this with babies all over them and like, she's not even _there_ , so I just-"

She was interrupted by Gold sauntering into the room then, cane in hand, and his threatening smile playing slowly across his face.

"-Why Hello there _dearie._ Glad to see ' _you_ ' got through the barrier." She gave gold a quizzical look before tossing the book down on the counter.

"Gold, what the hell is she doing with this book and her house...? You know something, so spill." Gold shook his head and almost laughed, before Belle coaxed him not to with just her eyes.

"Fine, _I am_ turning over a new leaf, after all. Regina, hasn't done anything malicious and she is at home, though panicking now, no doubt." Another quizzical look from all women in the room, a tentative hand on his shoulder coaxed him once more.

"That book, is all about strange magic involving unborn children, powerful magic that has resulted in them being created. Regina, for once, has done nothing. That spell I gave you for the barrier only weakened it but her- Ah _Bambi_ \- as she so eloquently puts it, weakened her spells by draining her slightly." She stepped forward, pointing to the page in the book she found it at, watching it glow more brightly at her touch.

"What does the book have anything to do with a child? Who is her Bambi?" She asked, while Gold examined the book and his smile drained from his face.

"You didn't see her when you were there? Did you check everywhere? Fell any magical draw? Anything Miss Swan, think because time is of the essence!" Emma shook her head, her mouth forming a small 'o' shape, slamming it shut she shook her head again, confused as to what is going on.

"Gold, what has she done?" Gold shook his head and retreated back into the curtain-veiled room, Belle nodding at them before trying to find him. Snow and Emma shared a curious, confused glance at one another before hearing Gold rushing back through with Belle carrying a heavy book behind him.

"Set it down there.. Yes well done.. Okay yes.. Grab the potions, the purple one in the cabinet.. Yes, okay good." The two women stood back in awe at gold's communications with Belle and her nods as she silently seemed to understand every word he was saying, glancing warily at the still ever-glowing book reaching brighter shades of golden yellows, still the fog it emitted growing stronger the closer anyone stood next to it.

"Okay, Regina may be extremely idiotic, but I need to check she hasn't left yet. Everyone stay silent. Emma, I'll need you to place your hand on this pool of water, just breach the surface a little." Emma stood forward tentatively, and unwilling, her head shook as she felt the strong pull of the magic while he poured potions and waved his hand over it, sending glowing red ripples through the water.

"Miss Swan, we need to be fast, I shall explain later, so long as we don't let Her Majesty leave, her child will be safe." Snow's mouth finally hit the floor.

"Emma do as he says. Now." Emma nodded, slightly scared that her mother just got angry over the safety of Regina's- _god what was going on here?_ She stood over the glass bowl with the water and placed her hand just lightly over the surface, like Gold said, careful, and-

"Now, think only of Regina, the connection will be breaking because of the child but you must reach past that."

As she did, she felt for a numb connection that she had shared with Regina's magic since they opened the portal, since they came through a well, since they stopped a trigger, since they caused an eclipse, since they saved their son, since she traveled back in time to meet her. She thought of the strong pull and felt two, following the one that reminded her of the perfume that somehow managed to stay intact even in the jungles of Neverland, and followed the pull to open her eyes, from Snow's gasping and Belles intent looming ( though to be honest, she was just interested in the magic) There was Regina, and _shit_ she looked like she was about to burst with being pregnant, bustling around her room stuffing clothes into bags, stopping every once in awhile to relieve a weight from her back, and huffing once when she dropped some clothes, she almost pulled her hand back, but Gold glared at her, and he continued telling her what was going on.

"Regina is with child, because of magic it feeds from her own and drains it, learns her spells, which is all in this book so I'm sure she knows, she intends on leaving because of what you know Miss Swan, and you need to stop her, because do you know what will happen to them both if they cross the town line? No, you don't, well a magical baby cannot live in a land without magic until born, and this spell, says she has under a week before she's due. And magic is rarely wrong. She's nearly done packing, and she will try to leave soon, your task, is to hand her this." And he seemingly plucked a letter out of thin air, thick purple smoke dissipating when it fully appeared in his hand. "She can't leave. Go, now. Snow white, you return home, we know Regina's reaction with you and her children."

Snow nodded, shocked that all of this was happening because She knew this story from before, and she feared for what Regina was going through right now, not just as a mother but as Snow White, who grew to learn the dark secrets of Regina's past, present and now her past repeating itself in what she hoped would no longer be a grim future.

* * *

 **~Regina.**

Everything was packed and ready to go, she had disassembled some of the necessities from Bambi's nursery, and packed the main essentials for the past week. The problem was, she had a box of Henry's memories she wasn't sure what to do with. She felt that writing him a letter would be too painful, slowly lifting the lid she tried not to cry, feeling Bambi fluttering around in her stomach, she let a hand drift downward, whispering to her child like she did so often these days because the warmth of loving words that fill the shadows of the cold dark in this house was one of the few small things that gave her hope in this town.

Her small child was the small thing that gave her hope in this town, that and her not so small son.

So when she whispered to her baby, she loved the kick she got back in response.

"It's okay, it's happy tears, I think I'll keep some things for you to know your brother by, yes?" letting the tears fall, because how could she be so closed off and not cry, regardless of her baby in this place? She pulled out some pictures f Henry as a small child, because that was when he was happiest, and set them aside, the ones of her holding him when he was a baby, the ones of him playing at the park, dancing around at the beach, smiling up at his birth mother, this one, where the blonde was laughing, funny, how she kept it. The picture had been originally taken from Sydney spying on them, it brought warmth to her heart, so she set it down on top of the pile of small happy memories. She slowly began to go through the box, keeping little trinkets, like his first baby tooth, and others like one of his old baby socks, but leaving others, like school certificates and class photos, art projects and childhood memos. Sliding the lid slowly onto the box again, the faded label reading 'Henry'. She felt silly kissing the top of it, as though it would seal it closed, she did so anyway, hand resting atop her rounded Bambi, picking up the last of her things as she went to her door, opening it slowly. This was it. She was leaving the door for the first time in months -heavily pregnant. Her first steps to leaving town, she smiled brightly at the happy faces in emerging atop the many pictures in her hands, Henry and Emma, smiling at each other in the street, and slowly slinking away from her home she stayed in for almost three decades, she slid into her car with all the grace of a heavily pregnant woman, and let the sounds of the engine calm her building anxiety, with each passing minute she passed closer to the edge of town, not noticing a flustered blonde scrambling out of her own car, as her engine refused to start. Not hearing the door slam. She was concentrating on her and her Bambi. Just the two of them, from now on.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 **Glad where this is going so far? Sorry if this feels short, my first chapter usually tends to be 3x longer than any other.**

 **Review ? ;)**

 _ **13/10/16 - I know not many people might care, but I do have a few stories sitting on my laptop that are a few chapters in, that I can't decide whether or not to upload, If you like the summaries of the following, let me know, and I'll upload them maybe?**_

 _ **Jelly Beans and good Grades:**_

 _ **Emma lives-in and works at a Caravan site, having been kicked out of her religious and homophobic parent's house eight months ago. What happens when Regina Mills, her English teacher, sees Emma there repeatedly, or when Kathryn Nolan, her Guidance Teacher and Ms. Mills' best friend, discovers the blonde's struggle?**_

 _ **Time Travels Toward Taverns:**_

 _ **Emma falls into the time portal, alone, and her presence in the Enchanted Forrest manages to disrupt the magic Tink performs on Regina to find her a soul-mate. When Regina, alone and upset, stumbles upon a curious blonde, seeking help, she aids her in finding Rumplestilskin. When the blonde leaves, she thinks nothing of it, other than a sting at the fact she has been left alone again. What happens when, months later, Henry finds that in his book, Regina's Soul-mate story has been re-written.**_

 _ **Wicked Always Wins:**_

 _ **Zelena, has actually been protecting Regina all along, as much as she can from Oz. For fear her complexion will end in rejection, she hides, eventually painting herself as the villain so that Regina can finally realize her love for Henry's other mother, a fate Zelena has known since the curse's enacting.**_

 **Thanks for reading and let me know what you think of the story and the small plots in this rather long A/N!**


	3. Chapter 3

X Emma X

As she sped out of the shop she jumped into her bug, turning the key with her fingers trembling, barely fitting the keys into the slot, she sped up off down the road and let her mind turn to thoughts of Regina.

Gold had explained that it was her and Robin's child, did Robin even know he had a baby? She guessed not since Regina had shut even Henry out, if Henry found it out would he think Regina was planning to just raise this baby and forget about Henry? What was she planning to do?

Her thoughts were interrupted as the large mansion appeared in her sight, she sped up and almost dove into the house things were all packed and neat and tidied away, she immediately spotted the box with Henry's name on it, not even picking it up she left it abandoned in the middle of the house she sped up almost smashing her body full force into her own car in her attempts to open the door, scrambling into the car she turned the keys and heard the scrambling of her engine, drowning in itself, choking itself and refusing to start, in her frustration she pitted out of the car slamming the door shut and groaning her anger and frustration, she did what she was best at, she ran. This time, she ran _toward_ her fear.

X Regina X

She kept driving and couldn't help the feeling of dread as people eyed her car slowly pulling down the streets of storybrooke, keeping note to cover her swollen baby, one hand on the wheel, another hand nestled against her Bambi, assuring herself and her child that nothing was going to happen to either of them, though it felt like Bambi was twisting knots in her stomach with all the kicking she was doing. As she neared out of the main edge of town, she had to spare a glance to the infant inside of her, whispering more encouraging words.

"Hey, Bambi, it's okay, we're okay, we're going to find a new home, we're okay." She kept mumbling words of assurance to her child, all the more feeling the magic of her baby grow and tense the closer she got to the town line. She saw the red paint looming in her view and slowly stopped the car. She may not have been willing to see Henry, for the past few months but her leaving was indefinite and she wanted to hear his voice, just one last time before she left Storybrooke forever, but he would be so very angry at her months alone away from him.

She pulled out her phone and pressed the red button, knowing that this would probably be last time Henry would see her, and no matter how she put it she would tell him about Bambi.

"Henry, I know you're probably confused about what's going on right now, and I love you and I'm sorry." She sighed, and adjusted the camera so that it was fully showing her Bambi.

"Henry, this is Bambi, he or she is your little sibling. You're going to be a big brother, and I'm sorry you won't ever get to meet them, i truly am. But everyone here still thinks of me, as .. the evil queen" When she said this her shoulders squared back, defiant to the end.

"I love you Henry, but I also impossibly love my Bambi too. I need to protect them, because of my wrongdoings they will take your brother or sister away from me, Bambi has magic and I can't afford for them to get hurt. So i'll have to leave. A hand rested on her stomach, another twitched as though she was going to reach out to him through the screen, but she let it fall, resting softly above her Bambi trying to soothe the painful emotion flowing through her own self and her child.

"I have to leave storybrooke. I don't really know where I'll go, and I shouldn't tell you anyways, we both know once you leave storybrooke now, there is no way back. Don't come looking for me, If I can contact you again, I will. I love you henry. No matter what you think, no matter what anyone tells you, I do love you." She smiled as she reaches for the picture that had Emma and Henry both smiling blissfully at each other, she turned the photo to show the Camera.

"I have things so you can be remembered by me and Bambi. We won't forget you Henry, I don't think I ever will be able to." She stiffened as she held back tears. "But this is for Emma. I forgive you, I know when you went through the time portal you were just saving a woman's life. It's just that I can't stand that I had killed Robin's wife. I hurt Roland, that's why I couldn't forgive myself for so long. If I had hurt Robin and his child how was I supposed to be mad? All you did was run into things and be your usual imbecilic and bashful self." She smiled as images of Emma being dorky and smiling, tripping over herself and saving everyone, even her, in extreme situations by the skin of her neck. "But you saved me and Henry countless times and I can't ever begin to thank you for that. You are the only friend I think I've ever had in this world, you understand who i am and what I've done, and you don't hate me for it, for this I am also grateful. But you want to hurt Bambi." Her hands became more firm against her belly. "And that hurts me because I thought you of all people were the one to understand why she needs to be hidden, because I love her, and my love is dangerous, like fire. My Bambi, my little girl or boy cannot get burnt because of me. I love her too much already, I need to keep her from people in this town, and that means leaving you both here. You have to keep him away from leaving town, and don't be a stupid saviour again Emma, I need you to stay here with Henry, for one last thing you can do for me is this, keep him safe, and don't let him leave. He can't come for me like he did for you. Make sure he's loved. Because I love him, he needs to know I love him, please, _please_ make sure he knows I love him." she was silently sobbing now, tears streaming down her face, she hugged her belly as though it would bring her Bambi closer to her, she whispered to her bump as she kicked around furiously.

"It's okay Bambi, we can go now, we're okay." It felt like she had run out of words, there weren't any really left to say, she had said too much to emma and what felt like too little to Henry.

"Henry, you will and always have been my son. Goodbye Henry." And she lifted her hand to turn off the camera. It felt final. Like she was finally saying goodbye to this town and all the harsh pain that this world has brought since she cast the curse. She didn't want to, but Bambi would be taken away from her, she couldn't let that happen. So she used the dregs of her magic bambi had left her.

"Come on baby, we need to give this to your brother, please, so he knows you." It felt like a manipulation, but her words were true, looking up, she had seen that the phone was gone, if it had worked, she didn't know who it had gone to. She hoped it had gone straight to Henry. He needed to be the first to see it.

Pushing away her thoughts she let the car scroll over the town line.

But then she was met with crippling pain, a pain she had only ever felt this pain when she had cursed her womb, something was wrong, she fumbled for the handle of the door, face crumpled, her legs could barely move, she left the car, landing on the side of her back, she stared up in horror at the car before her.

It wasn't the car that was terrifying her, it was the stream of blood that had marked her path. She couldn't see how far back storybrooke was. And then she realised she couldn't get back in.

And she had left her phone, the one thing she needed, in a town she could no longer reach.

X Emma X

Her legs were aching screaming at her to stop, her entire chest heaving with the effort it took to haul herself faster towards the town line, she couldn't let Regina go over the town line, she didn't care that this was the evil queen who killed and tortured many, this was a woman who was alone and needed her help because though she didn't know it, when she thought she was helping her child she was going to harm it and herself with a smile on her face, innocent until she realises that she'll have made the wrong decision.

And so, Emma runs.

She runs until breathing seems impossible.

She runs until every movement aches.

She runs until she sees Regina, scrambling away, bleeding from her car.

She stops running when she sees that Regina has given up.

Because Regina cannot leave, she has to stay outside of storybrooke.

When Emma calls for an ambulance the best she can do is wait, she calls out for Regina to hold on, screaming, but the frantic woman on the floor, who is just trying to stop the blood from draining from in between her legs, who just wants to save her child, when she hears the sirens and hopes that Regina holds on because she should hear them too, she sees Regina crying and screaming for her baby. And she cries too, because that's when Emma realises, when she sees the look of horror on regina's face.

Regina recognises it too.

She did this.

X - X

 **I'm sorryyyyyy.**

 **But i had to.**

 **Regina can't come back because no-one knows about the scroll yet because anything to do with the snow queen has not happened, nor will it ever happen.**

 **When I said that robin will be in this story, look out for him in the next chapter, because damn, he's going to make an appearance, and be prepared for more tears.**

 **I cried too, I'm not trying to make Regina seem like a shithole, but damn wouldn't you be like that if you'd done the same things?**

 **Anyways I hope that you found this good enough, I am writing more.**

 **Hope you likes!**

 **X**

 **Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY I TOOK SO LONG!**

 **Yeah, sorry about the wait but I felt like i had to mull this over and keep making changes to make it good enough, just read and I hope you enjoy, especially since where we left things off last time.**

 **Enjoy tho! XX**

X Regina X

She could hear faint hints of sounds and muffled voices around her, she felt stiff and cold, a weight surrounding her, as she was finally able to pull her eyelids slowly open, she felt bright lights invading her vision, groaning slightly, she tried to push herself upward, to get more comfortable.

However, at the slightest shift of movement she felt a twisting feeling in her arm.

Literally _in_ her arm. Finally, her eyes having adjusted to the bright lights of the room, they shifted to the rod in her arm, somehow the knowledge of what that was, sent the memories of why she was here fleeting through her mind again.

Brief flashes of an ambulance ride, pain, voices meant to be assuring, lights and being pulled somewhere, nurses and wires and worry. Fear.

 _Bambi_. Was her child safe? She was clearly in the hospital, and her bump felt sturdy, she was still there, her child has to be. Just when the fear was settling in, was her child even alive within her?

"You're up." It sounded like it should have been a question, but the stern nurse barely spared her a glance from the vitals she was taking and the notes on her board.

"My baby." Now that, was a question. One that earned a chance to be seen by the nurse, who softened her gaze at what Regina had realised must be a fearful face.

"Your child is completely fine, and has a steady heartbeat. You had a placental abruption, do you know what that is?" At Regina's more relaxed face giving her a loose shake of her head, she continued. "Well, we can't exactly tell what caused it, I'll ask you a few questions, but it's what your bleeding was, the placenta parted itself from the inner wall of your womb, and caused some small bleeding. We have checked that your baby is doing just fine, Do you know the sex of your child?"

"No, I don't want to, Bambi is just fine for now." The nurse nodded, picking back up a pen and poising it above the paper.

"Well, _Bambi_ is in excellent health, almost ready to be born, so baby won't be born prematurely or having any growth problems, but we need to know some facts as to what caused this so we can tell if you're safe to go home, or if we need to force your labour." She didn't wait for Regina to respond, she barely looked at her, trying to make the experience impersonal as if she couldn't care about her baby. She wanted a new nurse immediately, but the way this woman swiftly went about her tasks with care, rather than just caring for her, assured her better than a smile and sweet words would.

Placental abruption? So that was their excuse to her child's reaction to the loss of magic?

"Well, since you didn't know what this was, I'm assuming you haven't had this previously, and there's no evidence of a previous caesarian, Your blood pressure seems to be normal, and you're not old enough for age to be a problem, so even if this is sensitive, we need to know, have you had any previous miscarriages, or had any assisted conception in getting pregnant?" Regina stilled. Did cursing your womb and then having the curse broken cause more problems? True love's kiss could break any curse, so shouldn't Henry's love have truly broken it? She decided it had, she trusted and loved Henry, more than anything, she loved her Bambi too, so she decided to trust in him, he was the only reason Bambi was possible. HAd her miscarriages as a result of this curse counted? She hoped not, she had mourned the loss of two children of hers, two children she had lost, not even old enough to tell if they were boys or girls, tears began brimming in her eyes. Maybe the magic wasn't what had happened to her baby? She had to tell her, but she wanted to keep this information to herself, she had never told anyone, only her maid at the time knew, and she was forcefully sworn to secrecy, through magic, she didn't trust the nurse, but concluded that the information was for her Bambi, not for the nurse to spill, how could she anyways? She had no clue that this woman was any other than Regina Mills, former small-town Mayor, not former queen.

"I lost two children, a very long time ago." The nurse nodded, already writing down notes on the clipboard.

"Well, from our tests we should be able to let you go home, do you need someone to come and get you? We managed to get your abandoned car up here, but we'd like you to be with someone for the next 24 hours at least, and you'll need to come back if there is no movement or activity, or if there is any bleeding."

"I.." She didn't have anyone, not in this place. The only person she knew that was outside of storybrooke was Robin. She sighed, he would have to have found out about Bambi sooner or later, but she didn't want to be an obligation, she just needed him to drive her to the hotel she had booked and leave her there, though he would be too _noble_ to do that. And she did know his number like it was an extended limb from her body. "Yes, but is it necessary?"

The nurse sighed this time."Yes, I'm afraid it is, we shouldn't keep you here if there is someplace else you can safely be." She nodded, glaring at the phone placed onto the table, a signal for the nurse to leave when she didn't look up again, hearing the door slide shut, she clasped the phone in her hands, on auto pilot, her hands punched in the numbers of Robin's phone.

Again, on auto pilot, her hands stopped working, so did her breathing. Was she ready to include Robin in this?

She had to, she couldn't stay in this hospital. Tears made their way, silently over her stony features, For Bambi.

For Bambi.

She tried desperately to think of her child as finally, for the first time in months, that had felt like years, she heard Robin's voice. The voice of the man she had once loved.

God, she hated that this past, would be forced into a form of future. Again, she would have no choice.

" _Hello?"_ silence, as she took a deep and shaking breath, filling her lungs to their largest capacity, letting all the air go, along with her fear. For Bambi.

" _Hello?"_ That voice should have broken her, should have, could have, months ago, but now her stoned face resembled her emotions. She didn't want him anymore, she needed to have just her child, and not him. He had his family and this was hers, her own child not his.

She should tell hims.

Should have.

Could have.

But no.

"Robin." Her voice didn't even crack, she let the corner of her mouth pull upward, one hand encircling her bump and baby, a small triumph, but her first in a while.

" _Regina? Are you okay? Why are you calling?"_ She sighed, she needed patience, she knew that, she just didn't want this to be him. Their fates had to be bound. Maybe they were soulmates, but Tink had explained that it didn't mean love from romance, she hoped Robin would understand loyalty was a form of love, friendship, kindness.

She didn't want these things from him, just a night, 24 hours and then he would be gone. Hopefully, they would be gone for a long time, no more wounds to be pulled open.

"I, am.. Okay. I-I need your help." She could hear the 'why' before he could say it.

"I need you to pick me up from this hospital, and drive me to my hotel. I can't drive myself." instantly, came a response.

" _You said you were okay but you're at a hospital and can't drive? What happened?!_ " His panic was not helping her, so her tone became more forceful

"Robin, I am fine, now, however, I need you to drive me because I need to be 'monitored' for the next 24 hours. I'm only calling because I'm not in storybrooke, and there's still no way in." Robin's breath was all she heard for a few seconds.

" _Regina, Why did you leave Storybrooke?_ " His voice was calm, eerily so. Like he already knew.

"Because they were going to take my baby."

X Emma X

She had let her feet drag her to the mayor's mansion, she had only one thought on her mind and it was Regina, her scared, wide eyes, the realisation she had seen there, she wanted to erase that from her mind entirely.

A self-loathing Regina was one thing.

But a genuinely terrified to the point of screaming one, was another.

Without much thought her feet dragged her up the cold stairs, to the room that had shook her before, she stared at the nursery left before her, many of the things were gone, toys, blankets, clothes.

She shifted through the room, noticing everything that was gone she had seen earlier.

Sure, she and seen the objects in the room.

Why did she have to be such a fool, and ignore the love? And something so obvious, the forest theme; the green everywhere, the wooden carvings, hell even she had gotten the smell right.

Even with half of Regina's baby things gone, the room felt too full for Emma, suffocating, this baby would have had more than she had ever had.

This baby was loved before it was ripped from Regina.

Tears fell down her face that went unnoticed, she had made Regina run.

She had been a fool, and now a child was inevitably gone.

Did Regina blame her? Was Regina alive? What would she do now? Go after her?

She shook these thoughts, her head along with them, and left the room. Untouched, the way Regina had left it, half full and half empty, as if she could return one day.

But Emma knew if Regina ever returned, her hands would be empty. Her heart would be empty.

Tears came splashing down yet she still followed her feet to Regina's bedroom.

She wanted to feel Regina's presence, she fell down onto the bed, pulling the pillow up close to her, nuzzling it without fully realising, it smelt of regina, and tears cascaded downward.

Finally, finding it weird how much she cared for this woman, she almost threw the pillow back down as she felt a form of repulsion.

Did she really miss and fear for this woman that much?

The answer quickly became a begrudged yes, as she noticed the small black phone on the bed, right next to her, snapping it up, she clicked it open.

She had a password, but Emma quickly deduced it was Henry's birthday, the same as her own, a small smile quickly turned into a frown as she saw what the screen had been paused on.

A video, of Regina.

She couldn't.

Not yet.

But she flicked through the pictures of her phone, unwilling just yet to part with it.

She needed to remind herself there was a photo of a happy Regina.

Before Robin leaving.

Hell, before robin maybe.

She scrolled until she found one of Regina and Henry smiling at each other in a booth at Granny's.

She couldn't remember this being taken, but she held it closely, loving the unguarded look on the brunettes face, finally breaking into sobs as she realised she had taken this from her.

She didn't want to think it, but it was very possible she would never see the brunette's face again.

X-X

 **Sorry again that this took so long to upload, but I felt like I wanted to take my time with this chapter, especially with the medical stuff (That took some research) but Yeah, apologies that it's been too long, there may not be another update til the end of the weekend, but do hold on, and the baby is alive and -NOT PROMISING ANYTHING- but isn't in impending doom.**

 **Right now at least. ;)**

 **Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is just a quick little bit of Henry's POV, because I wanted to show how he sees Emma, because I showed how she felt. ALSO i realise by saying nothing happened with the snow queen, how the hell is there a border problem? Zelena's plan, Is all I'm hinting at for now, but yeah, no snow queen. Hope you enjoy ;)**

X Henry X

Emma had taken too long to come home after Snow's arrival from Gold's apartment.

All he had known was that Emma was chasing his other mother down before he was noticed and told to go up to his room.

He hated this.

His mother had blocked him out for weeks and now she chose to run?

Something wasn't right, he knew someone had done something, everyone knew that the border was broken, it only worked one way.

Because his mother knew when she had let go of Robin, so why had she let go of her own son and tried to leave?

…

It had been hours, he came down to eat solemnly at the table, throwing Snow glares as he ate, but no-one told him where either of his mother's were, and he was hit with the knowledge that maybe, neither of them knew.

Maybe they had both left. But no, he realised, between the year in New york, and the years after the curse was broken, both of his mothers would never leave him, they both knew that he loved them both.

They both loved him, and it was ridiculous, he decided, that when his mother needed him most he couldn't stay with her.

So, sneaking out the window with his backpack, book in tow, he slid out of the window and scaled the wall back down.

He was going home, barrier or not.

He belonged, His mom's belonged.

…

So now, was the moment of truth, stepping tentatively into the space he knew the barrier had occupied, he pushed a hand through the air.

Through the air.

He almost triumphed at the fact that his mother had gotten the barrier down, but then his face collapsed as realisation hit that his mother had probably ran because of Emma.

Was that why Emma was chasing after her, to talk? Because he knew his mother and she was never one to shy away from a conversation.

Even the god-awful cringeworthy ones she had tried to have with him, he himself, wished this was not a trait he had inherited from his adoptive mother, from time-to-time.

But, Henry was smart enough to know that sometimes some things needed saying, and others, words were meant to be thought of in your eyes.

Words spoken through shallow breaths and glistening eyes.

So when he heard the soft sobs from behind his mother's bedroom door, he didn't ignore it, but chose to talk to her in the morning.

She would be happy when he was here.

When he was home.

...

He woke up, and he wasn't expecting anything from his mom this morning, she hadn't even noticed he was here, but if she had he didn't want her putting on a brave face and making pancakes, he wanted to talk to his mom, wanted to know why she wanted to leave, he wanted to just be there, too. And that was a thought that no longer scared him, he wanted his mom to come out of the house for the first time in months, he wanted her to be present and to live and be happy, because ever since Robin left, or at least even when Marian showed up, his mom was neither the evil queen most people expected her to be, but she was just a woman who was trying to cut herself from the world, it was like the opposite of Emma's running. Slowly knocking on the door and shifting it open when he didn't get an answer, he was shocked to see his blonde mother on the bed.

"Ma?" What was she.. Oh god.

"Hen-Henry?" He shook his head, Emma, she was the one who had been crying into the night, god where was his mom? What had Emma done?

"Ma." It was a stiff reply, he hated the way it heard, he wasn't trying to be accusatory, it just came out, because if his mom was here, which he would rather delude himself with than reality right now, either way, his mom had some explaining to do.

"What are you-?" She was cut off as Henry jumped into her arms, trying to hold back tears, Emma was here, and had been crying, any of the scenarios running through his mind as fleeting thoughts all came up to one conclusion, some bad shit had happened.

"Mom?" It was clear he wasn't talking about her as he pulled away from the embrace, keeping close, still in his batman pyjamas as he lay down on the bed, leaning against the headboard.

"She', yeah she's gone kid. She, i think she left this for you."

Emma shoved the phone into his grasp and he stared at it, it felt so heavy, clicking it open, he felt a tear wash down his cheek as he saw the lock screen; a picture of Henry and Emma smiling at the park from New York, he hadn't a clue how his mom had this, but it still made him want her all the same.

"What do you-"

"You'll see kid. I've got to make some calls okay?" He nodded and watched his mother go, glad she shut the door. He turned his attention to the phone his mother had given him, he knew that the password would be his birthday, his mother really should have changed the password after he deduced it was his birthday for everything, the only thing he didn't know was the password for her laptop, which was odd, because she really should have changed it after a bank statement or two. His smile faded as he realised this was there for a reason, as he clicked it open, it immediately opened on a picture of him and his mother, and he couldn't help the weary tears that melted from his eyes, he scrolled forward to some of the most recent, noticing his adoptive mother becoming more and more frequently absent from the pictures, but refused to let it show. He stopped when he saw the latest in the timeline, it was a video that showed his mother's' small smile from the thumbnail. He wasn't ready for this, but he had to be, because this was his answers to everything Emma couldn't tell him.

" _Henry, I know you're probably confused about what's going on right now, and I love you and I'm sorry."_

He watched in awe as the camera tilted to show that his mother was pregnant, heavily pregnant.

" _Henry, this is Bambi, he or she is your little sibling. You're going to be a big brother, and I'm sorry you won't ever get to meet them, i truly am. But everyone here still thinks of me, as .. the evil queen"_

Why wouldn't he ever get to meet them? What did his mother intend on doing, she wasn't evil any more, everyone knew that, she had made friends here, she was nice to people, the nicest she could be, and it was even reciprocated. So why did she leave this?

He decided to just watch on.

" _I love you Henry, but I also impossibly love my Bambi too. I need to protect them, because of my wrongdoings they will take your brother or sister away from me, Bambi has magic and I can't afford for them to get hurt. So i'll have to leave. "_

Did his mother really think that people would hurt a child because of who she was/ no one had hurt him so far, and suffice to say, if She had another baby everyone would fall in love with it pretty quickly.

" _I have to leave storybrooke. I don't really know where I'll go, and I shouldn't tell you anyways, we both know once you leave storybrooke now, there is no way back. Don't come looking for me, If I can contact you again, I will. I love you henry. No matter what you think, no matter what anyone tells you, I do love you."_

He cried softly as the realisation hit that there was no way for his mother to come back, that she had echoed her words to him when he had woken from the hospital, that she really did intend to leave for the good of her child, oddly he felt proud in a way, that his mother had sacrificed him for her child, but then anger hit as he knew that she thought their family would turn against her child, his brother or sister. He felt disgusted, bile turned in the back of his throat, but it left as soon as he saw the frayed picture his mother was holding, she didn't blame Emma, maybe she was deluded in thinking people would harm her baby, or take them from her, but there had been riots and crowds ready to kill her, protests and people turning on her so very easily. She must've thought it true, and it hurt that storybrooke, their home had done this to his mother.

" _I have things so you can be remembered by me and Bambi. We won't forget you Henry, I don't think I ever will be able to."_

He watched his mother stiffen and address Emma, after she verbally told the screen that she forgave her, he felt like an intruder, so he locked the phone and padded down stairs, Emma must be done by now. Wiping the tears and any evidence of them from his cheek, he was about to go searching for the sheriff, when a box on the table caught his eye, his name spread across the top of it.

Fresh tears fell and sobs marked the walls of the room, he couldn't hold it back anymore, he knew what this box was, it was finality.

His mother really was gone, his brother or sister goe with her.


	6. Chapter 6

**So I've decided to update more frequently, by making each chapter a character's segment, so enjoy this shortness, because hopefully it means it'll come out a little quicker.**

 **X Enjoy ;)**

X Regina X

She had called robin, she had refused to tell him about her child.

Because, to put it simply, it really was only her child, not Robin's.

She had called him, and he had came, thankfully the man wasn't going to ask questions, but he was staying the night, in her hotel room, and what with no magic in this realm, she couldn't just poof him away to New York with his wife, whom he had also gotten pregnant.

She had made him stop so she could buy a new phone on the way to the hotel, and she had automatically punched Henry's number into the contacts, and Emma's too.

Although now it just hurt more, knowing that neither of them would think to call the number.

Maybe she would call? To see if she could?

No, you can't do that. If it won't work..

No.

Don't call.

So she sat, impatiently, as Robin tried to help her out of the car, though she was perfectly capable.

Her child didn't make her an invalid. She was proud of her Bambi, insanely so, as they had survived the transition to a world without magic, after all.

But she couldn't shake the feeling that she needed to speak to Henry.

Instead of calling, she took out the pictures she had kept.

Henry, smiling up at the camera, after their return from Neverland, when things had been so simple, for all but five seconds, before she had to let go of him again.

It could be easier this way, she thinks. Henry will remember her, but will move on. She will have another child that will love her, and she won't lie this time. Bambi will know who her father is, they'll know of Storybrooke and magic and the evil queen. They'll know she's not that person anymore, and they'll know of Henry and his blonde mother. They'll know and love her and they'll be together. They'll move on and live and survive.

And she hopes, as she sleeps, Robin in the chair next to her, she hopes that maybe somehow, someday, they can make their way back to them.

She hopes.

She knows she should never trust hope.

It's never been good for her in the first place.


	7. Chapter 7

X Emma X

"I need a way to break the barrier gold, and you're going to help me."

"I'm afraid I can't do that dearie."  
"Bullshit. You found a way to keep your memories."

"Ah yes, but I had motivation, but I don't think this concerns me."

"It does! Regina lost her child!"

"Not my concern any more, Miss Swan. It's all on you. I suggest you get to finding her soon enough though, because aren't the first 48 hours the most important when finding someone?"

And fuck gold, because the imp was right.

"Please, if there is nothing else, I would like you to leave."

Maybe he meant the shop, but to Emma, it sounded like town.

She was going to find Regina.

XXX

"Henry!"  
She called as she entered the mansion, ready to face it if Henry would refuse her.

"Emma?"

She clenched her eyes shut tight to keep the ache from getting to her. She deserved that, she had led Regina to losing her child, Henry to losing his little sibling. And when she opened them and was met with a sorrow-ridden face, pink and puffy eyes, her own was on the road to becoming the same.

"Pack up your stuff, we're gonna go find your mom."

And maybe she should smile at the fact she could take away some pain with the mention of Regina's title.  
"Really Ma?"

He barrelled into her then, hugging her tight. And she really couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips, because if this could give them hope, then maybe it would be enough.

"Yeah, pack light, kid. We might be on the road a while."

"Okay."

She barely saw him run up the stairs in a flash, ready to see his mother again, if she could find her.

But an hour later, when they were packing up their few belongings into the bug and the mansion was quickly shrinking in the rear-view mirror.

She will, she thinks.

Because if this can make Henry's frown crack, make him stop crying for a while, take away the pain she caused him, it'll be enough. Even if Regina hates her.

A little life in her son's eyes will always be enough.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the long delays in basically all my stories. I'm leaving for two weeks tomorrow, so no updates til after then.**

 **Thanks for the patience and enjoy. X**

X Emma X

She didn't really know where she was going, but she had called the hospital for Regina, and she had to assume that the hospital would be where she was staying at now, although, to be honest, Regina could have left if everything was fine. Henry had pointed that out to her but.. She knew, it couldn't be, there was blood. And though she didn't know much things about pregnancy other than from her own experience, she knew blood = bad.

Very bad.

So, she kept telling the kid on the way down in the bug that he should be wary. He couldn't hope for the best, it was probably a lot worse than she dared to tell him. But she just couldn't stop herself from having a glimmer of hope. The paramedics had told her it would be okay. She hopes those reassurances weren't empty.

She drives right up to the town line, before Henry asks her something she hadn't even thought about.

"Wait, what about Grams and Gramps? They.. we can't just leave, right? Do you think we could call them, when we go over?" She shook her head, because she really didn't know.

But she has to leave, and quick, so while they're stopped, just outside of the line on the road, she pulls out her phone.

She nearly chokes on air when it's a photo of the three of them, but she refuses to let it get to her right now.

It rings, once, twice, three times, and then the answering message.

"Hey, mom. I'm really sorry to say it like this, but me and Henry, we gotta go after Regina. I'm.. sorry, mom. I love you guys. We love you guys, I just.. Yeah. Bye." She says, and hangs up. Because what do you tell your mother over voicemail when what you really need to say is too important, that you're leaving and the chances of you being able to come back are basically nothing.

She wonders why losing Regina, hurts more than leaving her parents right now, but that's not what's important right now. What is important, is driving over that town line and ensuring the kid's mom is okay.

She speeds up a little when they go over, but that doesn't mean the kid doesn't see it.

She thinks maybe somehow on some level he knew, but that doesn't mean she can't hear him holding back sobs when he sees the blood marked into the road, a thin trail that ends in a small pool that they both know previously came from his brunette mother.

She speeds up as much as she dares, but she still sees that red mark in the back of her mind.

Something she doesn't want replaying in her head is how it got there, but as the car falls to an empty, echoed silence, she hears her pleas for her baby.

She can see the fear that her eyes held, and she grips the steering wheel faster, edging the bug on.

She's startled out of her thoughts when Henry nudges her arm, she slows down on the lonely road to look at him, and he's just holding out her phone to her.

"It's the third time it's gone off now." He offers up as a n explanation, and she accepts it, and accepts the phone in his hand. She ignores the fact that she's driving, and without looking at the ID, she answers.

"Hello?" She asks, and she knows that she is tense, her previous thoughts are still lingering and hovering around, filling the car, making it hard to focus, but the driving is keeping her occupied.

" _Emma, oh thank god, we thought you'd gone over the line!_ " She cringes at her mother's tone, and is slightly glad for the worry in her voice, not many people used to do that for her. But now she's the one worrying.

"Uh, here's the thing. I kind of already did?" she supplies, and her voice is small and she's asking it as though it were a question.

It's asking if she's in trouble, though inevitably she is.

" _Emma! What the hell were you thinking! You know you lose your memories going over that town line! Why didn't you come see us before you left?_ "

"Wait" She cut in, harsh yet she was just, not understanding right now. "You're not mad that I left, with the kid, but you're mad that I didn't come say goodbye?"

She hears an exasperated sigh on the other end of the line, and then finally after a long silence, and the bug rumbling for a while being the only noise, her mother speaks again.

" _Of course not honey, I understand why you did it.. And I'm not mad, I just wish you would have said goodbye. A voicemail like that is not something I wish to hear as a goodbye, you understand that, right?_ "

She breathed a sigh of relief, but she's still confused as to why she's understanding so much. Usually Mary Margaret has been quite obtuse as to what is the right decision to make.

"Right yeah. I get it, but why do you get it?" She inquired, slightly angry that there were still some things that were going on around her that no one was bothering to explain.

" _Well, she's probably hurt her baby by going over that line, right? I mean, it's you Emma, and it's Regina. You fight so well for the people you love, and you've fought for her since the beginning that I-"_

"Mom, wait stop. I don't love her, I just know what it's like to lose a kid, is all." She says, switching hands with the phone so she could hid her vice-like grip on the wheel from Henry's inquisitive and prying eyes, which were no doubt staring holes into her head right now, wondering what Snow was saying.

" _Honey, you left town, you're family, without a .. decent ammount of warning, to find her. When the curse broke you were protecting her, on some level, you care for her more than you admit."_

Emma huffed, she had just wanted to know she could still talk to her mother, not be berated for… whatever this was.

"Mom, seriously stop. I need you to work on a way to get Gold to lift the barrier. Just, get him to do something useful. Okay?"

Her mother sighs again, which in turn, makes her sigh in one part exhaustion of this conversation, one part exasperation at feeling in trouble for (Of course) caring for her son's mother.

" _I can do that sweetie. If- When, you find her.. Tell her I'm sorry. And I.. if her child is okay, tell her I'm happy for her, make her happy Emma._ "

"I'll try mom, I will." She says softly, stealing a glance to her son before keeping her eyes back on the road.

" _Good. I love you, call us tomorrow._ "

"Will do, love you too." She says, before hanging up and concentrating wholly on the road.

It's going to be a long drive, even though it's less that forty five minutes to get there, and they've only got ten minutes before they reach the place.

She finds she dreads in fear for it and anticipates in excitement for it in both equal parts.


	9. Chapter 9

**It's a lot later than I would have liked for it to be, so I apologise for that. Also, If you like Robin then I apologise, because I don't, and it shows a little in this story. If you like him then go read the SLC because that's the only kind circumstances he'll ever get here from me, I'm afraid.**

 **ANYWAYS... Yeah basically sorry this is so late -and short!- more to come soon, X.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

X - Emma - X

"Hey Ma?"

"Yes, Henry?" She replies, barely sparing him a glance as she grips the steering wheel.

"What's this?" He asks, and this time she slows the bug down a fraction so she can glance back to her son. He's holding the letter that Gold instructed her to give to Regina.

"Well, kid.." She starts, now paying full attention to the long road ahead of her, not caring that she's speeding at this point. "I got that from Gold. It's for your mom."

Henry nods, flipping the thin envelope over in his hands, reading the neat scrawl that is at the lip of the sealed letter. _'Open once you are truly happy, Regina.'_

He's curious, and normally, he would respect his mother's privacy, but she just up and left him, and he's angry - not at her, but at the town, and if he's honest, just slightly at Emma for letting this happen- so making sure his blonde mother is distracted, which isn't a large task since she isn't paying attention to anything but the road, and silently tries to rip it open. It glows red, and no matter how he tugs on the paper, it doesn't tare. Sighing, he chucks it back down and leans back in his seat, silently staring out the window once more.

What was in that letter?

Eventually after what seems like hours, they pull up to the hospital. Emma rushes in, guiding Henry to where they eventually find a receptionist at a desk. Emma berates her until they find the floor of a receptionist who can actually help, and where they can maybe get some answers.

"Hi, I'm looking for Regina Mills? She admitted yesterday, I was told I could find her here?" After repeating and then spelling out Regina's name - honestly how hard was it?- she was informed that Regina had left.

"Well, is she okay? Her baby?"

"Miss Mills left here still pregnant, yesterday at around 7pm, Miss. I don't know where she could have gone. I'm sorry."

"No, no thanks.. you've been a big help."

Emma rushes out of the hospital as fast as she can, not really knowing where she's going, but she gets into the bug, Henry beside her, and then everything stops. She has no clue where Regina could be -although the main point is that she's okay- or how to find her. She has nothing to find her with, not like she did while she was in boston.

"Ma?" Henry cuts in, and she tears her eyes out of the nothingness she was staring into and looks at him.

"Yeah?"

"Drive here." He commands, and shoves the phone under her nose. She merely raises a weak brow in question. "When Mom sometimes had to go away on business, she would come here with me. If she's going away then she knows this place."

"She took you away on business?"

"Well... yeah. She didn't really trust me with anyone, I mean.. her choices were Ruby, Archie or Graham."

"That.. still doesn't sound like your mom."

He merely shrugs and nods to his phone, which is opened up with instructions to a hotel address. His logic makes sense, and though she doesn't want to give into his hope, she pulls the bug out of the parking lot anyways. She supposes that it's their best bet anyways, and it's only a few minutes away.

X - Regina - X

"We need to talk, do we not?"

She refuses to acknowledge his presence, simply turning to the bathroom and leaving him there to his own silence.

"Are you hungry?" He asks, as she sits back down on the bed. She refuses once more to even look at him, and he steps toward the door.

"I'll go get you some food, Regina. Don't leave."

She doesn't respond, merely slides beneath the sheets once he has gone.

She spies the complimentary food all laid out carefully just for her, and unconsciously licks her lips. Suddenly she can't wait for Robin's return.

X - Emma - X

Emma pulls into a nearby parking lot, not feeling quite brave enough to get into the hotel parking lot.

Henry already has bolted out of the car as soon as she stopped moving, dashing forward to the familiar building. Emma follows after, remembering first to lock the bug, jogging to catch up with him. She finds him talking to the receptionist.

"Regina Mills."

"Yes, we have a Miss Mills staying here."

"Where? What room?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, sir."

Emma's eyebrows raise when she calls her fourteen year old boy sir, but she buts in quickly.

"He's her kid."

"Without proof or Miss Mills' confirmation, I cannot tell you what room she's in, Ma'am."

Emma sighs, frustrated, and turns away from the conversation while tuning out Henry's pleads with the woman. Then, she spots someone she never thought she'd find here. Tugging on Henry's arm, she leads him off to talk to the man.

"Robin? What the hell are you doing here?"

"E-Emma?"

"Yeah, are you here with Regina?"

"Well, yes. She needed someone to look after her since-"

"-I know what happened to my mom, Robin. What room is she in?"

"216... Why? I thought-"

"Henry, go talk to your mom." Emma warns, stepping further into the man's personal space. Henry nods, and ventures to go find Regina's room.

"What are you doing here?"

"She called. She asked me to come, she was in the hospital. With her baby."

"You know what? Nevermind. Has she said anything?"

"No, actually. Refuses to even look at me, since I told her about Marian-"

"What about Marian?"

"Oh, She's pregnant!" Robin beams, and Emma does the only thing she's been wanting to do since she got into this mess. She punches the first thing that is in the way of her fist.

It's a shame for Robin that it just so happens to be his face.


End file.
